Secret Request: Nargacuga!
by xho412
Summary: A veteran hunter heads off into the great forest in a hunt for the newly discovered monster...


Secret Request: Nargacuga!

*Note* I do not own CAPCOM or monster hunter. All rights reserved. My character belongs to me.

I walked out into Pokke Village where a recent snowfall had covered the ground in a soft, white blanket. I am a famous hunter who had slew dozens of monsters who had threatened my people. The village chief has been proud of me. I had slayed the Tigrex that nearly killed me and forced my fellow hunter to retire early. I saw the village's blacksmith, Iron Fist (he gets his name for the iron hand he has due to a crafting accident.) was standing, reading a book. He saw me and grinned.

"Hello! I got your long sword ready. It took me all night to craft this. Here." He gave me the True Devil Slicer: a long sword made of Khezu, an electric wyvern. I took out a whetstone and stroked the blade against it. Sparks flew out. I was impressed at its power. It could dispose of a wyvern weak to thunder. My weapon of choice for my next victim.

"Thank you Iron Fist.", I replied and walked into where the village chief is typically located. However, I was not looking for the village chief, but instead Nekoht, the village chief's second in command. Nekoht is a felyne, a walking and intelligent cat who is capable of speech. Unlike other felynes, Nekoht is tall for a felyne. I finally found Nekoht. She was standing as usual giving orders to villagers. I walked up to her and she looked at me and bowed down in respect.

"Greetings, Sol King. How may I help you?" Nekoht greeted.

"Greetings, Nekoht. I'm ready for the quest."

The smile on Nekoht's face faded away almost instantly. She was clearly worried about this quest. I am also worried about this quest myself. This is no typical quest. This quest involves the Nargacuga: an aggressive, bloodthirsty monster with jet black fur. It was only recently discovered by the all powerful Guild.

"Well… I do believe that you have the potential to take on this quest." Nekoht finally said. "I know that you are a powerful hunter. You have done a lot of successful hunts in your hunting career. Your skills are more than required to defeat the Nargacuga."

"Thank you Nekoht".

"Don't mention it. I hope that you will be successful and hunt the Nargacuga. I have also hope that you will not end up in the Nargacuga's next meal. Godspeed to you nya….. I mean Godspeed to you yes."

I dipped my head to Nekoht and headed off to the entrance of the village.

I had finished building camp in the great forest. The morning daylight shined in the clearing, making a romantic scene. I walked out of my tent and did my daily stretches to prevent cramps in which they can be a death sentence in a tight battle. When I was finished, I ran into a large clearing with little cover and two bullfangos were grazing at the plants. I just ignored them and headed northwest into an even larger clearing with a few large trees. At first, I see nothing but two kelbi feeding on the grass. Then suddenly, they are focused to my left as if they sense a threat. I glanced to my left and I see a jet black, almost feline shape. And it was growling softly to the kelbi.

Suddenly, it leaped and landed swiftly in front of them. The kelbi tried to flee, but their retreat was blocked when the creature landed right in front of them. Then, the creature swung its long tail. The kelbi went flying and landed with a thud, dead. It then roared in victory in its kill.

I felt a deep chill going down my spine and I shivered. So this must be the Nargacuga. Suddenly, I don't feel sure about winning this battle, even if I am wearing my Diablos armor (I earned the armor from the Guild). I then saw the Nargacuga grab one of the dead kelbi in its jaws and I heard the sound of chewing which is clear to my ears. I saw the Limp body if the kelbi disappear into the Nargacuga and I made a shrill sound in the back of my throat. I then took a deep breath. I WILL get back to Pokke Village alive. I grabbed the hilt of my long sword and charged.

The Nargacuga must have heard me coming because it looked at me and roared. It then charged at me on all fours. I ran to my right just in time before the Nargacuga snapped its jaws at where I was just running. I slashed its wing but the blade bounced back with little damage but the Nargacuga flinched at the sparks.

"Hm….. Oh, the Nargacuga must me weak to thunder"! I thought to myself. I rolled right in front of the Nargacuga's face and I slashed at it. It cried out in pain which gave me time to preform a spirit blade at its chest. It backed away. It then jumped back and taunted at me. I ran straight into its face when the Nargacuga slashed at me with its wing.

Ow! That hurt pretty badly. I flew across the clearing and landed on my back. Good thing that Diablos armor is very hard and will not break easily. I struggled to my feet and rolled into its face and attacked with a swift spirit blade combo. It cried out again and leaped into me right. It roared again. I saw its eyes and they were glowing blood red. Its growl was now more bloodthirsty. I was distracted for a moment and it leaped to my left and sliced my left shoulder with its wing blade.

That hurt even more and I laid on the ground groaning in pain but I quickly got up and grabbed my shoulder. It was bleeding and stung a lot when I moved it. I was not focused on the pain but on the Nargacuga. I grabbed my long sword and charged again.

The Nargacuga tried to do the same trick again but I was ready for it. I rolled out of the way just in time. I then ran up to its tail and slammed my blade into the hard scales. It flinched again and I took the opportunity and preformed another spirit blade combo on its foot. It tripped and I attack furiously with a series of slashes and rolls. When it got back up, it pressed it's body into the ground and launched itself into the air and it flew off.

It looks like that the Nargacuga is flying north so I chased it into a large clearing. A shakalaka was patrolling the area but I disposed of it quickly. The Nargacuga landed in the middle of the clearing and instantly started charging to me. I rolled under its chest and sliced the tail. It did not flinch and slammed its tail into my chest. It knocked the breath out of me and sent me flying into a corner. Great now I'm trapped. The Nargacuga charged at me. I tried to roll out of the way but instead, the Nargacuga bit me. It stung a lot on my right leg where the Nargacuga bit me. It then growled and flipped its body and slammed its tail, now with spikes sticking out, on my head.

The tail slam almost knocked the daylight out of me. I was on the ground in a lot of pain. The Nargacuga pounced on me and pinned me down.

Too bad my long sword is all the way across the clearing because the Nargacuga was clawing at my body. It stung all over. Then, the Nargacuga tried to bite my neck, but due to my fast reflexes, I blocked its attack with my left arm but now, its jaws were clamped to my arm.

The pain was unbearable. I cried out loud in pain. I was losing a lot of force as my arm constantly got weaker and its jaws were closing in on my neck.

"Oh yeah! I remember now!" I thought out loud. I took out a small dagger with my free hand from my sack.

"Okay Nargacuga, take this!" I yelled and I stabbed the dagger into its right eye and slashed against its face. Instantly, the Nargacuga let go of my bleeding arm and cried out in agony. I took a quick glance at my arm. The armor was ripped into pieces and I was bleeding a lot. No wonder why the Guild says that its "teeth are sharper than the sharpest swords". The bleeding was the last thing on my mind because the Nargacuga recovered fast and its eyes glowed at me with crimson anger.

I ran as fast as I can despite the pain and grabbed my long sword. I rummaged through my sack and took out a flash bomb. The Nargacuga charged at me in hatred but I threw the bomb and a blinding flash lit the clearing. The Nargacuga flinched and stopped for a moment. It was obviously blinded because it was attacking at random spots. Its hated for me helped me because it was too deep in rage that it could not focus at using its senses to locate me.

I took out materials from my sack to make a shock trap. I hastily set up the trap despite the now agonizing pain. I finished setting the trap just in time when the Nargacuga recover from the blindness and roared at me. I backed away and took out two tranquilizer bombs. I was ready at what is about to come next.

The Nargacuga charged at me but it was a foolish move because the Nargacuga was trapped and in shock (literally) in the shock trap. I quickly threw the two tranquilizer bombs one by one at its face. On the second throw, the Nargacuga stopped struggling and collapsed on the ground. It was now in a deep sleep. Drool was running off if its mouth. Its teeth were bloodstained with my blood. Its head was bleeding from the wound I made with the dagger.

I also collapsed on the ground. I took out an ancient potion and drank it. Almost instantly, the wounds on my body closed and my armor was back together but still scratched out pretty badly. I'm exhausted and tired. I almost fell asleep but I instead got up and packed my stuff. I took out a barrel bomb that would flare up in the sky and signal a nearby airship from the Guild to pick me and my catch up. I had proven myself that now I am a true hunter!

The End


End file.
